Forever&Always
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Una tragedia los obligó a unir sus vidas inevitablemente. Pero, esto solo sería un acuerdo temporal que los beneficiaría a ambos. Un matrimonio por conveniencia que terminaría cuando ella cumpliera los 21. O eso pensaban hasta que surgieron complicaciones, entre ellas el despertar de un amor que había vivido negándose. Ella lo amaba pero... ¿Y él? MIMATO


**3/3**

**Hola! Finalmente la tercera sorpresa! Porque seguro ustedes esperaban solo un nuevo fic, no esperaban dos y mucho menos 3!**

**Pero aquí está la tercera! Espero que les guste y la disfruten.**

**Esta es una adaptación de mi novela favorita de Diana Palmer llamada: Tierra de Pasiones o Lawless en inglés. Aclaro que NO ES COPY/PASTE como el anterior fic que subí de este tema. Pero sí habrá referencias de mi historia favorita. Espero que le den la oportunidad (la otra, Land Of Passions será borrada de Fanfiction)**

**Como les decía, esta es una adaptación, que espero que le den la oportunidad, la lean y las disfruten y por supuesto comenten!**

**No los molesto más y disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forever&amp;Always.<strong>

**Capítulo I:Cicatrices.**

El frío del otoño podía sentirse más fuerte que otros años, el invierno se acercaba. Pero los árboles aún no terminaban de deshojarse. El tráfico estaba imposible, como siempre a esa hora. La mayoría de conductores estaban irritados por vivir lo mismo día tras día. Todos salían del trabajo con unas ansias mortales de regresar a su casa y se encontraban con el tráfico del demonio de siempre. Era normal que estuvieran irritados.

-Just cause I can't go on, just cause I died when you're gone, just cause I think of you in bed…

Todos excepto la muchacha castaña de ojos miel que canturreaba en su Maserati blanco.

-¡Don't let it go your head!

Mimi Tachikawa pudo girar a su derecha cuando Don't let it go to your head de Fefe Dobson empezaba el segundo estribillo. Una sonrisa traviesa se colocó en su rostro cuando pudo visualizar el imponente edificio de Ishida&Tachikawa al terminar la siguiente calle. Aceleró un poco para dirigirse al estacionamiento. Bajó el vidrio tintado para que el guardia la viera.

-Hola Ichijou.-Saludó con la mano y mucha efusividad.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Tachikawa.-Saludó el anciano con una sonrisa mientras quitaba el cono anaranjado y le daba el paso a la muchacha.

-¡Gracias!-Chilló Mimi mientras con mucha seguridad se aparcaba en el lugar de siempre, el lugar dedicado a los más altos rangos de la empresa.

Se bajó de su vehículo dejando ver su bien proporcionado cuerpo, que era acorde a su pequeña figura. Se dirigió al ascensor ejecutivo que funcionaba con un código de seguridad que se sabía de memoria y sin pensárselo nada apretó el botón del último piso.

Mientras esperaba llegar no desaprovechó el momento para retocarse. Acomodó un poco sus risos y se puso un gloss rosa natural en los labios. También bajó un poco la camiseta corta que llegaba a cubrirle hasta el ombligo, era color fuscia que se veía muy bien con sus pantalones tipo pijamas negros con apliques blancos y su MK negra.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Tachikawa.-La amable recepcionista, Izumi le dedicó una de sus profesionales sonrisa.-En un momento la comunico.

-No, gracias. Ya entro yo.-Indicó Mimi.

-Pero, el señor-

La puerta de la oficina principal se abrió abruptamente lanzando a la muchacha al piso sobre sus posaderas.

-¿Mimi? ¿Qué rayos haces ahí?

La castaña abrió los ojos para ver a la imponente figura masculina que estaba frente a ella. Con su Armani hecho a la medida color gris que quedaba muy bien con la corbata azul que llevaba, que ella le había comprado hacía poco porque cuando la había visto no había dejado de pensar que era el mismo azul en los ojos del muchacho. Se había quedado embobada viéndolo que ni siquiera se fijó en la mano que le tendía hasta que la tomó por las muñecas y haciendo muy poca fuerza la levantó.

-¿Y bien?

La profunda voz del muchacho la acarició como si fuera seda. Él era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, con sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio y su profunda voz.

-Hola Yamato.

Ese era Yamato Ishida, el presidente de la empresa, conocido como uno de los empresarios más jóvenes y exitosos del país. Con sus treinta años manejaba casi él solo una de las empresas publicitarias más importantes del país.

Pero, para ella era más que eso, mucho más, él era el príncipe de cuentos de hadas que llegó a salvarla en el momento más crítico de su vida.

Cuando se quedó sola a los dieciséis años luego de la muerte de sus padres.

-Qué guapa señorita tenemos aquí.

Mimi sintió como la mano de Yamato apretaba con un poco más de fuerza su brazo. La emoción de posibles celos hizo que buscara sus ojos, encontrándolos igual de inexpresivos como siempre.

-Ella es Mimi Tachikawa.-La presentó con fría educación.-Mi socia.-Yamato pudo advertir como los ojos del hombre frente a él brillaron ante sus palabras.-Es menor y está bajo mi tutela.

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas con una ligera amenaza y frialdad que hicieron mella en el hombre de cabellos y ojos oscuros que inmediatamente desvió la mirada al rubio.

-Entones, así quedamos Yamato.-Comentó luego de aclararse la garganta.-Estaré con el director de la película la próxima semana para finiquitar detalles. Hasta entonces.-Informó apretando su mano como despedida.-Un gusto, señorita Tachikawa.

Se despidió sin regresar a verla y tomo rumbo para salir de la oficina dejándolos solos. Yamato se quitó de la puerta dándole espacio a que Mimi pasara.

-Un brandy para mí.-Pidió el rubio a la secretaria.

-Y otro para mí.-Canturreó Mimi.

-Ni hablar, un refresco para ella.-Ordenó Ishida antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Cuándo me dejarás beber?-Reprochó Tachikawa sentándose en la butaca frente al gran escritorio de Yamato.

-Cuando tengas edad de hacerlo.

-¡Tengo veinte!

-Aún no son veintiuno.-Explicó con serenidad el rubio.

-Cumplo los veintiuno en pocos meses.-Añadió con un poco de amargura. No le gustaba recordarlo especialmente.

-No me importa mientras aún seas mí-

Unos firmes golpes en la puerta detuvieron al presidente de la empresa.

-Adelante.

-Aquí está.-Canturreó la secretaria con las bebidas en sus manos.-Señor Ishida, señorita Tachikawa.

-Gracias.-Respondieron ambos al unísono.

-¿Qué decías, Yamato?-Preguntó Mimi con una coqueta sonrisa al rubio pues había adivinado qué iba a decirle antes que su secretaria los interrumpiera.

-Mientras tú seas mi responsabilidad no vas a beber.-Contestó pagado de sí mismo-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó una vez dentro de la soledad de su despacho.

-¿Adivina quién obtuvo la mejor nota en el examen de finanzas?-Preguntó como si fuera una niña pequeña batiendo sus pestañas.

-Felicitaciones.-Le dijo Yamato con genuina alegría-¿Ya estás de vacaciones?-Observó como la castaña se enfurruñaba en la silla frente a él.

-No, apenas termino los primeros parciales, salgo de vacaciones por Febrero. Deberías saberlo después de tres años.

-¿Pero antes tienes vacaciones de Navidad?-Preguntó y la castaña asintió.-Ves, si me acuerdo de ciertas cosas. Sales de vacaciones de Navidad poco después de tu cumpleaños.

La mención de dicha fecha hizo que Mimi se estremeciera. Por varios motivos, uno de ellos se podía ver en el gran retrato que adornaba la pared arriba del rubio.

En él se podía ver a los dos socios originales y fundadores de la empresa con sus respectivas familias. Hiroaki Ishida le daba la mano a Keisuke Tachikawa mientras en el fondo aparecían las respectivas familias de cada uno. Los rubios Ishida, Natsuko, la flamante esposa de Hiroaki; Yamato, el hijo mayor y un pequeño niño, Takeru. Atrás de Keisuke se encontraban su esposa Satoe y su hija Mimi.

Yamato siguió la mirada de la castaña y pudo adivinar los pensamientos de la joven con mucha facilidad. Comprendía que le doliese, a él mismo aún le dolía recordarlo.

Aquel suceso que había cambiado la vida de ambos hacía cuatro años.

-No le des tantas vueltas.-Aconsejó Yamato.-No es bueno.

-Si no hubiera sido mi cumpleaños nada hubiera pasado.

-También cumplía Takeru.-Comentó Yamato como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sí, pero era ella quien le había dicho a Takeru que sería genial ir a Hokkaido por sus cumpleaños y sus padres habían accedido aunque habían pasado noches en vela cerrando la negociación más importante del año. Hiroaki no pudo maniobrar a tiempo la imprudencia del otro conductor y…

Lo siguiente que recuerda es despertarse en el hospital con Yamato a su lado y con la mirada perdida.

"_-Mimi, tenemos que hablar…"_

-Yo debí insistirle a mi papá para que me deje manejar a mí.-Susurró Yamato, más para sí mismo que para alguien más. Pero, como siempre, Mimi pudo ver a través de él y apreció la culpa, la misma culpa que ella sentía.

Culpables por sobrevivir.

-No le des tantas vueltas, no es bueno.-Le repitió sus palabras y puso su pequeña mano izquierda sobre la de él dándole el apoyo que necesitaba.

Yamato tomó la mano de la muchacha y la acarició con delicadeza reparando en cierta alhaja en su mano. Alzo la mirada mostrándole su desaprobación.

-Mimi…-Estaba dispuesto a reñirla pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué hacía ese hombre aquí?-Preguntó con falsa inocencia pretendiendo cambiar la conversación.

-Ah, Itou, verás…

Los golpecitos en la puerta lo interrumpieron nuevamente. Yamato dio el permiso para entrar y la secretaria apareció en la puerta.

-El señor Kogima está aquí para la reunión con el área financiera.

-En seguida los atiendo.-Explicó Yamato recordando la reunión y se dirigió a Mimi.-Hablamos en casa.

-¿Un nuevo problema?

Desde hace un tiempo las finanzas de la empresa estaban dejando mucho que desear, muchas veces en números rojos o la mínima ganancia y no solo por una baja del mercado.

-Es lo que espero evitar.-Informó Yamato.-Nos vemos en casa, si se me hace muy tarde me quedaré en mi piso aquí.

-Puedo esperarte con un negligé rojo.-Se ofreció la castaña.

-No vayas por ahí Mimi.-Gruñó Yamato con la mirada más fría que pudo dedicarle.-No digas tonterías, no tendrías como llenarlo.

La aludida se puso roja del coraje ante el ataque a su poco dotado cuerpo.

-Algún día me pedirás que lleve uno y no lo haré.-Lo observó encogerse de hombros.-Y primero nevará en el infierno antes de que vuelvas a comer una rebanada de mi Cheesecake.-Sonrió con suficiencia cuando el rubio mostró terror en su rostro. Bien empleado se lo tenía. Tomó su bolsa y se dirigió a la salida con toda la dignidad posible.

Al entrar se casi se choca frente al asesor financiero de la empresa, Kenta Kogima y le dedicó una mirada de suspicacia. Casualmente, los problemas financieros de la empresa empezaron cuando Yamato pidió la jubilación del padre de ese muchacho, Genzo Kogima como presidente del área financiera de la empresa.

Ella, como futura ingeniera en marketing había llevado estudios contables bastante avanzados y más de una vez había notado irregularidades en los estados de cuenta y se los había hecho notar a Yamato pero éste poco caso le había hecho cuando ella le dijo que era muy sospechoso que los problemas empezaran a raíz de que ese muchacho había empezado a laborar ahí. Yamato había jurado que intentaba llamar su atención y lo dejó por las buenas.

Pero ella aún creía en sus teorías y encontraría una forma de demostrarlo.

La castaña se despidió educadamente de la secretaria y del guardia después y se encaminó a su hogar.

Mientras manejaba pensaba en la forma de convencer a Yamato de que Kogima no era de fiarse aunque primero tendría que preguntarle cómo fue la reunión.

Podría persuadirlo con un gran pedazo de Cheesecake, Yamato no se negaría y poco le importaba que le había dicho que no le haría más el postre. Se lo merecía por trabajar tan duro.

Quince minutos después aparcaba en su casa. Luego de la tragedia, ni ella ni Yamato pudieron volver a vivir en sus respectivas casas, estaban cargadas de muchos recuerdos. Aun así, las conservaban por su valor sentimental y porque no tenían la necesidad de venderlas. Sin embargo, compraron otra, una que ocupan actualmente ambos excepto los días que Yamato tiene que quedarse hasta muy tarde en sus reuniones y se queda en la ciudad.

Mimi aparcó su coche y se dirigió a su bonita casa. Era un modelo muy tradicional y victoriano que a ambos les gustaba. Tenía un balancín en la parte de adelante un patio lo suficientemente grande para un salón de escuela entero y en la parte de atrás una piscina.

A pesar de sus posibilidades no tenían más servicio del necesario. Tenían un ama de llaves y un jardinero que iba cada tres días. A Yamato y a ella les gustaba manejar sus propios coches por lo que prescindían del uso de choferes.

Mimi entró corriendo tras saludar a Tomoyo, la ama de llaves que salía de la sala de estar.

-¡Niña no corras!-Reprendió la mujer alcanzando a la castaña en la espaciosa cocina-¿Qué buscas?

-¿Tenemos todo para hacer Cheesecake?

-Sí, creo que sí.-Explicó la ama de llaves que conocía a Mimi y a Yamato desde su infancia.

-Empezaré a preparar uno, ¿quieres ayudarme?

La anciana mujer no pudo evitar contagiarse del entusiasmo de la castaña y juntas se pusieron manos a la obra. Luego de una hora, Mimi ya tenían todo listo, solo esperaban a Yamato.

Tomoyo cenó primero, porque tenía que arreglar otros pendientes de la casa y Mimi la acompañó a cenar pero ella se quedaría esperando que Yamato llegara. Tomoyo había sido el ama de llaves de los Ishida y dado lo unidas que eran ambas familias y lo bien que se llevaban Mimi y Takeru era obvio que la señora también le había cogido afecto a Mimi.

Ella también había llorado a mares cuando la tragedia ocurrió y no dudó en irse con ellos para ayudarlos y procurar que no hubiesen habladurías.

La castaña tomó una de las fotos que descansaban cerca de la chimenea en la sala, mostraba a las dos familias en un día de campo. Ella como siempre, junto a Takeru haciendo alguna diablura mientras Yamato los miraba extrañado. Ella lo miraba ruborizada y Takeru se reía porque él sabía de sus sentimientos por Yamato.

Lo había amado desde niña desde que ella tenía siete y él dieciséis. Había soñado que sería su novio y después su esposo y serían felices para siempre y por siempre.

Así se lo había dicho en su cumpleaños número dieciséis, pero él con sus veinticuatro años no le prestó atención, no la tomó en serio.

No era de sorprenderse, Yamato le llevaba once años a su hermano menor y a ella nueve. Cuando ellos eran unos adolescentes él ya había sacado su título de administrador de empresas. Takeru quería seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor y ella que era el espíritu libre de la creatividad se dedicaría al marketing.

Era triste pensar que todo eso solo quedaría en sueños.

El ruido del carro en el garaje la sacó de su ensueño y supo que Yamato había llegado. Dejó su melancolía de lado y fue a la cocina para preparar todo.

El rubio tardó pocos minutos en llegar ya sin el saco y con la corbata floja. Se mostró contento de ver que todo estaba listo para degustar. Aspiró el aroma del filete con patatas y ensalada y empezó a comerlo.

Mimi lo miraba embelesada. Lo quería tanto que la tristeza que sentía hace poco se le iba sólo con estar a su lado.

Yamato se había convertido en todo su mundo.

-¿Cómo fue la reunión?-Preguntó una vez que miró que terminaba el plato fuerte.

-Aún no sabemos qué va mal y no podemos seguir recortando gastos.-Explicó el rubio.

-Ya te dije que ese muchacho, Kenta, no me agrada.

-Genzo era un excelente trabajador.-Contestó Yamato.-Su hijo ha demostrado eficiencia, nos ha salvado algunas veces.

-Y por eso la empresa va tan mal.-Añadió con sarcasmo Mimi.

-Hice una auditoría por tus sospechas y no salió nada.-Argumentó el rubio.-Debes saber que no encontraron nada anormal.

Eso aún no terminaba de convencerla pero Yamato estaba particularmente irascible con respecto a ese tema así que decidió dejarlo… de momento. Seguiría buscando pruebas y se las restregaría en la cara.

-No te mereces una rebanada de Cheesecake.-Comentó mientras ponía el postre frente al rubio y se sentaba junto a él

-Creí que no volverías a prepararlo.

-Trabajas muy duro, por ambos, si puedo alegrarte el día con un postre lo haré gustosa.-Explicó Mimi.

Yamato tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando quiso decirle que ella le alegraba sus días de muchas formas. Ella lo conocía muy bien, sabía cuándo estaba triste, melancólico, estresado o furioso y sabía cómo manejarlo, ya sea con una sonrisa, una pulla o un pastel. Ella lo hacía sentir cálido y especialmente… cuando estaba con ella no se sentía solo.

-Cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad y tengas tu título podrás tomar tú puesto como socia y quitarme un poco de peso de encima.

También habían muchas cosas que cambiarían cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad y no quería pensar en eso. Así que optó por cambiar de tema.

-¿Quién era ese señor que estaba en la oficina cuando llegué?

-Makoto Itou.-Respondió Yamato gruñendo por lo bajo ante el recuerdo de la escena de la mañana.-Es el ayudante de dirección del director de una película. Quieren usar nuestras empresas para filmar una película. Lamento no habértelo consultado pero es un ingreso que no podríamos rechazar además se han mostrado comprensivos respecto a las responsabilidades de la empresa y no afectará nuestro trabajo, es más puede traernos más clientes, puede una buena publicidad.

-Me parece excelente.-Comentó Mimi luego de un rato.-Digo, mientras no me pidan actuar. A menos que sea una película de terror. Seguro si me graban la espalda espanto a más de uno.

Yamato achicó los ojos y atrajo a la muchacha con delicadeza a sentarse en sus piernas.

-No es la gran cosa.

-Lo dices porque no las has visto.-Apuntó Mimi.-No creo tener el valor para dejarme ver la espalda nunca.

-A quien te quiera de verdad no le importará un par de rayas blancas.-Susurró hipnotizado pasándole el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿Cómo sabes que son blancas?-Preguntó curiosa.

Una sonrisa ladeada se coló en los labios del rubio mientras desabrochaba su camisa dejando el pecho descubierto. Mimi procuraba no emitir sonido mientras sus ojos admiraban el bien formado pecho de Yamato y casi se le cortó la respiración cuando él adentró una de sus pequeñas manos para que toque su torso. Ella se sorprendió por lo que tocó.

-¿Lo sientes?-Preguntó, la joven asintió.-Tú no tienes ninguna así. Los vidrios te cortaron pero a mí se me incrustó un pedazo de lata. Sobresale, ¿lo sientes?

Era cierto, ellos habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes del trágico accidente que acabó con cinco personas. Pero no salieron ilesos, tenían cicatrices, estaban llenos de ellas. Tanto física como emocionalmente.

-Sí.-Contestó Mimi vagamente, mientras se concentraba en lo bien que se sentía acariciar el pecho masculino. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los actualmente oscuros ojos de Yamato que la miraban de una forma que no la habían mirado jamás.

De una forma que nadie la había mirado jamás.

Ella no pudo resistirse y poco a poco acercó sus labios a los del rubio, sus alientos empezaron a mezclarse y su nariz se llenó del olor de su caro perfume. Sus labios se rozaban y ella ya quería eliminar la escasa distancia que los separaba…

-Detente.-Yamato la bajó de sus piernas y empezó a abrocharse la camisa.-Solo te mostraba la cicatriz.

Mimi que aún estaba aturdida tuvo que espabilarse para salir del trance.

-Eres lampiño.-Le dijo en tono jocoso refiriéndose a la ausencia de vello en su pecho.-Si quieres voy corriendo a ponerme un negligé rojo.

-Córtala.-Amenazó Yamato con voz fría.

-No tendría nada de malo.-Se defendió Mimi.-Y tú lo sabes. No sería nada inmoral... ni ilegal. Después de todo, eres mi esposo.

Estaban unidos por un lazo aún más profundo que las cicatrices.

La postura de Yamato frente a ella se tornó igual de fría como se pone siempre que ella sacaba a relucir ese tema. La miró sin siquiera pestañear.

-Pero eso no será así por mucho tiempo.

"_-Mimi, tenemos que hablar. Tenemos que casarnos"_

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**¿Qué tal? Para los que leyeron ya sea Tierra de Pasiones de Diana Palmer o el fic que yo subí anteriormente se deben de dar cuenta que es diferente ya que es una adaptación. Tiene que ser diferente a la original, y así nació "Forever&Always"**

**Espero que haya llamado su atención y quieran leer más.**

**Mimi y Matt están casados pero… ¿No por mucho? Qué pasará! Espero que estén interesados en saberlo. Me lo dicen en sus comentarios ;)**

**Los esperaré ansiosa.**

**En serio x'D**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR's:**

**Sakura Tachikawa!**

**PD: Siento si mis N/A's han apestado (si es que alguien las leyó) pero entiendan, es la madrugada y me duermo .-.**


End file.
